The first five
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Wanting to help everyone? How worthless, it's an impossible dream for only fools, even Aga could see that, but she still understood the beauty of the idea. Even if it was an impossible goal, even if being as selfish as possible was the right way to leave, she want to make people smile. Even if it was only out of guilt, she believed the words her mother told her. "Help people."
1. The first movement

**Chapter 1**

**You're our master.**

"Ah, yes!" The Watertribe girl cheered, as she prepared the circle in the middle of the icy temple.

This was the moment she had been waiting for, two years, two years she needed preparation for the deed her mother had left her, the note she left behind after her death always haunted the young girl, and now finally she was able to accomplish the task.

The glyph was created in the snow of the main hall, even though the girl's mother was not of royalty she was able to create this manor away from the others of the tribe.

"Okay, do I remember the incantation?" The blue eyed girl then picked up five Jars, each containing ashes of the departed.

The girl spread the ashes equally along the lines of the glyph that was carved on the ground.

How the glyph was made, was odd, not the four symbols that marked the four nations, but a weird mixture of those symbols.

Once the Ashes were prepared, the girl then took a jar of dirt and dumped it around the circle.

"Okay, next is the water..." Despite being in the North Pole, getting water was somewhat of a hassle, what's worse is that she wasn't able to bend the water around her. The only thing she could do is create ice in forms of objects and weapons.

"Bah." The girl closed one of her eyes as she clenched her hand, in a matter of moments a rather large ice cube formed on her palm.

From there, she crushed the ice and spread it across the circle.

For the Fire, she would use the flames that she already lit surrounding the glyph, and for the air she was surrounded by it.

"Okay, now for the moment of truth." The girl took out a tattered scroll, as a long list of words, similar of that of a spell.

With a deep breath, the girl started to chant.

_On a night of the full moon_

_When moon is round_

_A virgin shall summon us_

_Using the four elements that bind us_

_In tell her death, we shall not fall_

She said such a thing word for word, as a red light enveloped the room; the tint was perfect so the spell had to be casted correctly...right?

No, it seems the spell wasn't comparative for some reason, as the light started to pulsate.

To be honest the girl knew what was going to happen next, it was going to explode in her face, there was no stopping it now. Which is odd, most people would have to go out of their way to mess up a spell, at least to the point of blowing up, one has to be a complete failure for something like that to happen, and even if the girl lacked some skill, she knew she wasn't that bad.

"_Well instead of thinking about how a screwed up, maybe I should think about how to get away from such a blast."_

That is what the girl thought at least, alas her efforts would be for not, the instant she thought about running away the glyph in the middle detonated, luckily the blast was surprisingly limited to the center of the room, not daring to expand its flames any further.

But the shock wave wasn't so kind.

The room, no the whole manor shook as the Water tribe girl held on to the wall as tightly as she could, even though she knew it would do no good in the long run.

Luckily for her the place was well built, not a single wall collapsed, nor a single door crushed. She took a second to thank her mother for such a solid foundation; alas she could not thank her mother for putting her glass vases everywhere, no matter how beautiful they looked.

"Well, that wa-"

The girl could not finish her statement, as a Vase just happens to fall from the second floor, sure once it impacted the girl's head it shattered. But most people would be positive that it may cause sudden fainting, due to the fact a hard object is coming in contact with a skull.

And so, in true nature of such events, everything turned black around her, before one final chilling realization entered the girls head.

"_Is this how I'm going to die, by being hit over the head with a vase?"_

Truly last thoughts that should be recorded in a history book.

The watertibe girl eyes fluttered, her vision slowly returned to her as she looked around the area that she was in.

It was her room, she could tell that much considering how bland it was, so bland in fact that it wasn't even worth describing other than a small table in the corner of it that held a small box.

The girl named Aga rubbed her head as she sat up from her bed.

There was no need to check her head, once again her body healed wounds much faster the others. But it was still concerning that she was head quite hard over the head with a decent size vase.

She touched her forehead, to realize something rather odd.

A bandage was wrapped around her head, Aga couldn't help but wonder who would do such a thing, since she did live alone, and she lived far too out of the way to for someone to randomly come check up on her.

"_Ah, maybe I did it myself." _Aga tried to convince herself of such a fact.

It's not like someone would break into another person's house to help them, and Aga even doubted that someone would even break into the manor.

It was simply impossible

Aga, let out a small groan.

It was annoying, but she would have to clean the glyph and try again later, such a task could take at least an hour, since Aga had to make sure the floor in the main room was nearly spotless for the next attempt.

"_I don't get it...I did everything right, I should have succeed, but yet I still failed, maybe it's because the Fire wasn't on the circle, or maybe I really do need have a physical form of air."_

Aga, shifted her legs as she tossed the covers from off of her body, she was still in the same cloth in which she did the ritual in.

"_I'll simply change clothes after I clean up since I'm dirty right now anyway." _Aga shrugged before she got up and left her room.

It was the second floor of the three floor manor; this building was one of the biggest in the Northern water tribe, which says a lot about the person who made it. Despite this, Aga preferred to live alone, away from the others, technically she wasn't even in the Watertribe, but rather on the outskirts of the city.

Aga walked around the hall of the second floor, each floor had four rooms, making it a total of twelve rooms, of course three of those rooms were used for miscellaneous, such as storing food and things used to cast spells such as caldrons and whatnot.

This of course left nine free rooms; of course Aga needed her own room, leaving eight for visitors

As she neared the stairs, Aga heard a rather disturbing noise that sounded similar to humming.

It's rather scary, to be in such a large mansion alone, and to hear humming.

Of course Aga, lived in such a place by herself for two years, the old manor had a way of playing tricks on those who aren't mentally stable enough to stand a sound at night.

"Ah, probably the wind or something." Aga chuckled to herself, but her curiosity still peaked.

Even if it was just the wind, Aga had to check where it was coming from, the poles were cold enough without wind blowing through the cracks of her house.

So she temporary left the task of cleaning the main room, to investigate the matter of the humming.

As she walked down the hall, the humming got louder and louder, to the point where there was no mistaking it for the wind, this was surprisingly concerning for Aga.

"_Ah, shit, this is pretty bad; I have no way to defend myself against a burglar, or worse. A pervert that wants to do disgusting things with me." _

Oddly specific thoughts flowed through the girls head, before she was face to face with a humming door, or rather the person inside was humming.

It was weird, what kind of thief would be humming in the middle of a heist, maybe it was one of those zen thief that thought happy thoughts before taking someones prize possession.

…

Aga took a deep breath; as she slowly threw open the door, at rather alarming speed.

…

…

A woman, about in her mid-twenties stared at the sixteen year old. By her skin tone and hair style she was from the Watertribe. However this wasn't even the oddest fact about the encounter, no the odd fact was the woman was looking through Aga mother old clothing...completely naked.

And unfortunately (Or fortunately.) Aga had a front row seat.

"...You know if you ask you can do more than just stare." The woman smiled as Aga just blinked.

"_This isn't real, this can't be happening, so I'll just close the door and open it again, yeah the room will be empty if I do that._

So that is what Aga did, she slowly closed the door, and took a deep breath, patted her face and put a smile on, she then swung open the door once more, only the be greeted with a familiar unclothed woman.

"Nope, still here." The woman let out a small smile as Aga nodded, and kept nodding.

One must remain cool in such situation, even if there was a naked woman going through your deceased mothers clothing.

"...Please, put some clothes on and come down to the main room, I'll talk to you there." Aga noted, as the woman nodded.

"As you wish." With those words the woman once again started to pick through clothing.

As Aga exited the room, she could only hold her head.

This was odd, really odd, having a random naked woman in your house looking through your mom's clothing, and then hinting around at sex was odd.

"Ah, once she gets dressed I'll polity ask her to leave the manor, yeah that is what I'll do." Aga laughed nervously as a large sound of vases breaking echoed in the main hall.

Aga cocked an eye, were vases still falling due to the earthquake the failed spell caused, since the woman would probably take her time getting into the hall Aga decided now would be the best time to at least straighten up the main hall.

With a sigh Aga walked down the hall towards the stairs, alas it was not the earthquake that caused more vases to fall down, but rather a couple.

"Ah, Shu you need to be more careful!" A woman that was in her late teens or early twenties waged her finger at her lover.

"H-hey, sorry about, I'm just so happy to see you again Oma." The man who matched the woman's age smiled.

The both shared black hair, the woman known as Oma hair seemed to reach towards her back, what they were wearing looked like something from the earth kingdom.

Aga twitched, as the two continued talking. Not noticing the sixteen year olds location halfway down the stairs.

"But still, this isn't our home, oh but I can't get mad at you." Oma smiled as Shu blushed.

Aga was about to be sick, what made it worse was the fact that they were about to kiss, Aga didn't have anything against love, but the lovey dovey crap was annoying.

Aga let out a harsh cough to let her presence be known, alas just when the two lovers were about to kiss they both turned their attention to the girl glaring at them

"O-oh you're awake." Shu scratched the back of his head as Aga eye twitched.

The girl stomped down the stairs and glared at the two, she had quite enough of these uninvited guest, and wished for them to leave immediately, or at least tell her what they were doing there.

"Oh my, she looks angry." Oma laughed as Aga eye twitched.

"Yeah it seems like she is going to snap at any time, maybe she'll grow some gray hairs while she was at it." Shu laughed, clearly it was an insult as Oma frowned.

"Don't be so rude Shu, even if what you're saying is true, doesn't mean you can say it." Oma crossed her arms in nodded.

Aga was biting her lip, she really was about to explode from frustration before a black haired man entered the scene.

He had short black hair, probably in his early twenties, clean shaved. What he was wearing was something one would see from the fire nation, but more...Stylish, but his most extinguished feature were his red eyes.

"Great, if a girl like her summoned us, then we might as well kill ourselves now."

Once again another insult was thrown; it seemed everyone who broke into her home had something to say about it.

"Well, at least there is no shortage of hiding spots, one could simply tap the wall and it come tumbling town, and with all the cracks in this useless place I'm surprised it wasn't overrun with water by now."

Even though Aga had only met this man, she knew she really hated him.

A sound stopped anymore conversations, a sound of something being dragged along the floor of the main room; it seemed to be coming from the storage room.

"Oh my, so many ingredients, I'm pretty lucky to be summoned by a witch like me."

A hooded figure in a black coat appeared on the scene, dragging one of the many black caldrons from the storage room, before Aga could even say anything the woman looked at the group of people staring at her.

"...Oh my, wearing this I really do look like a burglar." Even under the hood you could see the red in her cheeks.

At that moment the woman pulled back her hood, reveling long black breaded hair, she was in her late twenties or early thirties, she was probably the oldest of the beakers at the moment, and despite all of this she was breathtakingly beautiful.

But such a thing had little effect on Aga who stepped back and glared at the four.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." The once naked woman from Aga mother room was now coming down the stairs; bring Aga total glares not to four but to five.

At this moment, Aga had only one question, a question that pertained to every last one of them in the room.

"...**Who are you people?!"** Aga screamed that statement, she screamed it from the bottom of her heart as the five simply looked at her with confused eyes, as they replied in unison.

"You're our master."

Aga eye twitched.

"That still didn't answer my question."

**Author notes**

**I'm sure there are many other fics out there like this one, but I'm going to try to make this as different as possible.**

**Alas I doubt this will get many reviews, since it's not a romance or has Zuko in it right away.**


	2. The second movement

**Chapter 2**

**The Temple on the earth  
**

"Come again?" Aga was confused.

Who wouldn't, five random people break into your home, and call you master, it was an odd predicament to say the least.

Her mind started to wander, maybe they were a group of traveling thieves that stole from the rich and gave to the poor, even if that seemed rather specific. Alas, she wondered what she could have done to deserve something like this. Despite going into the city every once in a while, she truly wasn't a normal resident of the Northern Watertribe, which probably was for the best since her odd bending talents had a habit of irritating Pakku.

"Oh, poor child, it seems the hit on her head did more then knock her out." The black haired witch sighed as she started to throw ingredients into the caldron, without permission of course.

"_Ah, they don't seem hostile." _Aga looked at the five, as they continued to look at her.

An awkward staring contest that probably wouldn't end in tell someone said something, and alas it would have to be the sixteen year old.

"Well, can I ask you who you guys are?" Aga finally calmed from her rage as the unknown black haired man sighed.

It was the kind of sigh that one gives when they are annoyed of others actions, so obviously the man was annoyed at Aga question.

"Idiot, you summoned us here. How can you forget something like that, you did the spell and everything." The red dressed man sighed as Aga eye twitched.

She really didn't like this guy.

But no matter how rude the comment was, it did make something click in her brain.

"_Could he be referring to the spell mom left behind." _Aga thought to herself as the blue eyed woman that Aga happened to saw naked through no fault of her own, began to speak.

"Well, you drew a magic glyph right, so you must have wanted to summon something, unless you used the wrong spell, but only an idiot would do something like that. Then again..."

Once again Aga was being mocked as she closed one of her eyes.

"Ah, fine then, lets assume that I believe I summoned you. Who are you guys exactly?" Aga asked such a simple thing as the others tilted their heads.

It seems even they were confused as of why they were summoned, the best thing they could do was list the accomplishments they had achieved.

"Well, I'm Oma."

"And I'm Shu."

The couple entwined there fingers as they smiled at Aga, who truly wanted to bash her head against the wall.

The couple smiled.

"We are the first Earthbenders."

Aga wanted to point out the impossibility of such a thing, but decided to leave the debunking in tell everyone was finished introducing themselves.

The next person her started to speak was the blue eyed woman, out of the five this woman was probably the one Aga knew the best. For all the wrong reasons of course.

"Well other then managing to get a girl to stare at my body for a couple of minutes, I was the first waterbender."

How perfect, not only did Aga manage to get the first to earthbenders, but the first waterbender as well. Of course Aga didn't believe such things, the first benders should be long passed their expropriation dates, so them being alive is an impossibility.

"Oh, and my name is Ahnah, I guess I'm from the southern Watertribe, but I don't think it was called that back when I was alive."

Was, she used a pass tense to describe her current condition. It was probably just a joke, either that or they really were trying to convince Aga. It was quite boring overall, just standing around allowing each of them to say their names.

"I guess I should go next, maybe say something like "I'm the first firebender, and my name is Shashu, I'm also a swordsmen and a bowman," But I doubt someone who is far to smart for people like us would fall for such a trick."

Sarcasm oozed from every word escaping his lips, it was surprisingly annoying. But in all honesty Aga had not been the most welcoming of house keepers.

"_So the final one..."_

Aga eyes shifted to a witch that was crafting something in one of her mothers old caldrons, paying no mind to the others conversation. She was most likely preoccupied with the green steep lifted from the liquid in the pot to focus on anything else.

"*cough"

Aga let loose a rather unconvincing cough, as the hooded woman slower turned her head, before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh fine, my name Sonam and I'm a witch...and the first airbender I guess." As Sonam said such a thing she immediately went back to the caldron as Aga chuckled.

Now that was impossible, other then the rumors of the Avatar being the last airbender all of the others died out, plus all the airbenders were nomads, which this woman clearly wasn't.

Then Aga, got an idea, a perfect idea. It would be simple, if this woman called Sonam really could airbend then there would be no doubt in her head that they were telling the truth.

"Okay, Sonam, since I'm your master then you would have no trouble in showing be some of that airbending correct?" Aga stated as Sonam gained a smile.

A horrifying smile, a smile that would make children cry, a smile that would turn men to stone.

That is the kind of smile Aga was receiving at the current moment as Sonam slowly stepped out from behind the caldron as she pulled out her arm from underneath her robes, her hand open wide, and in a single flawless movement she made a circler motion with her hand.

This caused the air to kick from underneath of Aga, lifting her high in the pain room, before letting her drop. Please do note, that this was not a gentle drop, but rather a drop that would surely leave a couple of bruises.

Aga winced as Oma frowned at the witch.

"Please don't do that, you have to be careful with our master, she is a normal person after all." The black haired earthbender waged her finger as Aga simply blinked, laying on her stomach, she looked up at the benders.

There was only one thing she could do, or rather only one person she could go to. No matter how much she hated asking such a person for help she would have to go to such a sicking place.

* * *

Aga walked through the large Watertribe city, ignoring all the glances and snickers that were tossed her way. Despite all of this, even Aga must admit it was a beautiful place to live, even if it got a little dull after staying there her entire life.

But enjoying the landscape was not the reason why she entered the city. She came to meet someone very important, a person who knew her mother.

As Aga looked up at the temple, she noted the ground, it was one of the only places in the entire North Pole that was on solid earth, not ice. Despite the size of such a place, only one person lived there.

That persons name was Aguta, or the grand daughter of Pakku.

Aga took a deep breath, as she pushed open the two temple doors, knowing full well what she was getting into.

A dark blue shined covered the entire interior of the room, as rows and rows of seats and chairs were always lined up, but never used. At the end of the rows, was a woman, she was bowing, but to who?

The woman had brown hair, and blue eyes, she was about the age of twenty six, at least that is how Aga remember it, considering the fact that she was sixteen when Aga was six.

"...Aguta." Aga spoke those words knowing she would regret it.

The temple, Aguta, everything on the slab of dirt felt off. As if nothing but horror could come from it.

"Ah, the daughter of Lluak, I truly wasn't expecting you today, what a pleasant surprise." Even though Aguta said something like that, her tone and expression remain stoic.

At that moment, Aga knew why she hated this place and dislike Aguta even if she hadn't done anything wrong.

She never smiled at joyous things, she was never happy at others success. The only thing that would make Aguta smile was the pain of others, even if it was her own pain she would still smile.

No one noticed it, no one other the Aga noticed it.

Which makes it all the more ironic was the fact she was the greatest healer in the Northern water tribe, someone who could only enjoy hurting others was the greatest healer.

Pakku would never understand her, Pakku didn't even consider her his grand daughter.

So she stayed here, in the temple on the chunk of land. On the outskirts of the city, the only person further from everyone else was Aga.

"Well, since your mother told me to look after you, what do you need." Aguta asked, her expression unmoving.

"...I have a problem." No matter how hard Aga tried, she simply could not be kind to the woman, what made this worse is that Aguta never did anything bad to her.

"I see, well let me give you something." The woman smiled as Aga gained a horrified expression.

She knew, Aga knew that she knew. There was no escaping such a fact, and the fact hat Aga was scared gave Aguta much pleasure.

With one are behind her back, the master of the temple entered one of the many rooms spread across its foundations.

Aga took a deep breath as she scanned the area, she looked for a familiar set of stairs that lead downward.

A set of stairs that Aga was to afraid to go down last year.

Her curiosity paid off, when she found a door, a broken worthless door, that could simply be pushed open.

Aga took a deep breath, she would have to hurry if she would investigate such a place before the keeper of the temple returned.

With a slight pushed, the door swung open, reveling a black abyss, there was no light reaching downward, just a feeling of hopelessness, Aga swallowed harshly as she took a step.

_I shouldn't go down there_

Aga took two steps into the darkness, she started to feel nausea.

_Aguta won't be down there._

Aga took another two steps, as an undying stench of flesh filled her nostrils.

_There can't be down there._

Aga took another two steps, her brain entered a loop, she no longer could thing straight, the only thing she was thinking...

_There can't be mom there_

_There can't be me there_

_There can't be there, there there there_

_Esepcae CanT't be Tereh?_

_?":"":""?{}"_+{_

_?_

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run run, run, run_

_NO_

_die, die, die ,die ,die, die ,die ,die ,die ,die ,die_

_DIE!_

"Is there a problem...Aga?" Aga heart jumped as she looked at her shacking, she was no longer in the black pit that the stairs lead, but rather in the middle of the temple as Aguta looked down upon the teenage girl. She held out a small book.

"I believe this will answer most of your questions..." Aguta was smiling, she was smiling at Aga's fear, it was funny, because she was a coward.

"Y-yeah..I have to go." Aga eyes still wide, her whole core still shaking, she grabbed the book and ran, she ran out of the temple like a coward. Aguta gave a small frown.

"Ah, I never asked her if she still wanted to help everyone." Aguta sighed as she sat in one of the many rows of seats.

"Humph, what a garbage child, being despaired by such a small amount of the box is pathetic, even if it does contain all the horror of the world." A blond woman with red eyes huffed, one would describe her as perfect in everyday possible, words would not be able to describe such beauty.

"Yes, because it would take at least ten times that amount to taint you, Miss first Avatar."

**Author notes**

**And the villains are reveled, what are they going to do, and how will this effect everyone.**


	3. The third movement

**Chapter 3**

**Looking in a book.**

Aga sat in the chair in the main room, as her so called familiars gather around her. Some would call such a thing story time, but it wasn't that at all. After all she went to the temple on the earth for guidance and the book she had would surly give the information that she was looking for.

"I already told you, we can tell you anything you need to know, unless you are deaf as well as dumb." Shashu scoffed as Aga sighed.

It was best not to reply to someone like him, after all it would only end in a pointless argument that would be meaningless in the long run, but it would also stoke his ego. Something Aga wouldn't allow.

After scanning a couple of sentences, Aga closed the book and nodded. "I think I finally wrapped my head around this familiar thing. Familiars are people or creatures that feed of off their master for chi and energy. This allows them to do amazing feats and enhances their natural abilities."

"That is the basics of it, you must have an amazing chi pool since you managed to summon all five of us without any degeneration of your health, actually I wouldn't mind studying you." Sonam smiled as Aga put her finger on her lips.

What was odd is that the first Firebender should be Agni and only Nomads were Airbenders, Aga made a mental note too ask them later.

However, this brought up many more questions, or rather one important one.

"What am I suppose to do with you guys, I really don't have any big grand quest I'm going on, and I can't really let any of you leave the house since Pakku would freak and think I'm letting spies in the North-Pole." Aga pointed out as Oma smiled.

"Well, if you can gather the ingredients, I would be happy to cook for everyone. It would be a nice change of pace compared to the constant combat we were in during the last time we were summoned." Oma pointed out as Shu nodded.

"Yes, that was pretty bad actually. Never want to go through that again." The two was always in agreement with one another, it was rather jarring at times.

"You are a waterbender are you not Aga?"Ahnah asked as Aga simply blinked.

It was true, Aga had some basic bending talents, but nothing of worth. Pakku prohibited all females from learning offensive waterbending, and the sad part is that the girls never really questioned it. Though Aga herself never really used her waterbending for healing or fighting, rather she used it to create objects made of ice.

"Yes, I really don't have a teacher so if you want to show me something I really wouldn't mind. Though I'm not really a prodigy, so It'll take me a while." Aga pointed out as Ahnah shrugged.

Aga did have to worry about Pakku finding out, after all he rarely went to the outskirts of the city, and he would rather pretend she and Aguta didn't exist. It was rather sad actually, not for Aga, but for Aguta.

Aga had little to no connection to the people in the Northern watertribe, despite living near there her entire life, she and her mother usually kept to themselves anyway. However, Aguta's own grandfather didn't want anything to do with her, even if she was a grown woman, that had to hurt on a certain level...but knowing what kind of woman she is, maybe there was a reason for it.

"It seems our talents are being wasted on common household tasks, not that I mind, you would be so incompetent in combat that you would get yourself killed, I swear if we were going to be summoned by someone useless, at least it should have been a prince or princess. Then we wouldn't be living in such a mud hole" Shashu scoffed as he leaned back, it seemed sitting for a while would get uncomfortable.

That actually reminded Aga of Princess Yue, everyone was suppose to have met her at least once, though Aga hadn't even seen her, let alone talked with her, it was probably for the best however. They probably wouldn't want a little witch such as herself corrupting some one like princess Yue.

"Now Mr. Fire that's not nice, even if she can't fight, she still has a large supply of chi, think of her as a endless sea, a useless sea, but still a sea." Oma smiled, as Aga eye twitched.

She knew that Oma meant well, but that came out surprisingly bad. Though it really wasn't a big deal, Aga was use to being insulted anyway.

"Ah, Oma are you sure it's alright to call him Mr. Fire, it seems a bit odd." Shu pointed at as Oma nodded, her hair seemed to flow rather dramatically, even for such an undramatic moment.

Despite all the useless conversations that was going on, Aga couldn't help but smile a little. After her mother died, she usually stayed in the manor only leaving for food or to see Aguta. Truth be told, she liked having other people around her, even if she wasn't much of a people person, seeing other's interact was appealing.

"Master, if you do not mind, I would like two rooms, one for my experiments and another for my personal stay." The witch known as Sonam asked as Aga shrugged.

It was a big manor, there was room for about eight people, so if one or two of them wanted an extra room, it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Sure, we have plenty of space, even a basement. Go wild, just don't burn anything down."

As Aga said those words, the woman's face lit up, it seemed that she was excited to have such free space.

"Perfect, if anyone needs me, I'll be preparing my rooms." Sonam gained a rather cruel smile as she put up her hood and vanished down stairs.

"I shall get started on dinner then, you are helping me aren't you Shu?" Oma smiled as her lover nodded.

"Of course, I simply hope there is enough for everyone however."

As Shu said such a thing, the couple left the main room leaving only three sitting around.

"Well master, I doubt you want to start training today, we shall start tomorrow. Please do not disappoint me." Ahnah slowly made her way to the stairs before she stopped herself.

"...Also master, if you ever need company in bed, I'm always available."

That line caused Aga face to turn red, as her heart skipped a beat, but before the Watertribe girl could say anything too her familiar Ahnah vanished into the top floor.

This simply left Aga and Shashu.

"Well, I think I'll sit here for a while master, but a weakling like you should get some rest. After all this probably was a shock to you." Shashu shrugged as Aga grumbled.

There was no doubt that she was tired, but now Aga wanted to stay up to spite him.

"I'll get some rest after dinner!" Aga snapped as Shashu shrugged.

"Whatever, don't come whining to be when you can't get up in the morning."

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, simply eating and holding pointless conversations, but despite all the weirdness that was going on. Aga couldn't help but feel things were going to get even weirder.

**Author note**

**I have so many damned fics out, it's hard to find time for any of them, any problems this chapter has will be corrected next week.**


	4. The forth movement

**Chapter 4**

**Training **

"Wow master, you learn slow but you never stop do you." The Water bending woman smirked as Aga gasped for air.

It was mandatory for them to train inside, even if Pakku rarely went to the outskirts of the city. Aga did not want to risk the old Water bender finding out about her lessons. Though to be fair, Aga wasn't even part of the tribe, just someone who lived on the outskirts that went there for food or fishing.

"Yeah... lets stop for the day." Aga stated as the blue eyed familiar simply blinked.

Ahnah noted her decent progression, she wasn't the slowest bender she taught, but she was by no means the fastest. Though in all honesty how fast she should learn the art depended on what kind of time they were living in.

Aga did state that a war was going on in currently, but by the way everything looks no one was really concerned about it. Then again, Ahnah wasn't even allowed to leave the manor due to the fact that Aga didn't want any of the citizens to find out about her familiars.

"...Well you are pretty sweaty, it's a good look for you...rather seductive." The woman smirked as Aga gave a rather humorous frown, truth be told. Ahnah would probably be one of the few females that she would be afraid of sleeping in the same bed with.

"Y-yeah, anyway I'm going to the city, I'm going to tell the others before I go." Aga sighed before she looked around the main hall.

Thinking back on it, how did her mother construct such a large building by herself, Aga knew for a fact that no one from the city helped her. Actually most people from the city despised her and her mother, for various reasons, not like it really mattered.

"Why, we have plenty of food here worrying about such little things isn't good for your health master." Ahnah pointed out as Aga shrugged.

The girl would rather go now then later, though she was tempted to ask Ahnah to go in her place, even with the ramifications of those in the city getting suspicious.

Aga looked around the main room, it was rather messy, this was one of the downsides of training inside. "Hey Ahnah do you mind cleaning this place up, I know it's kind of rude for me to ask, but..."

"Oh don't be so awkward master! I'll gladly clean this room for you, it's not like I have anything better to do."

That was true, it's not like any of them are going to be leaving the manor anytime soon. If it was anywhere else they would be free to travel about the town, but outsiders are surprisingly rare at the North Pole.

"Thank you, I better go tell Sonam and the others that I'll be leaving." Aga sighed.

This would mean she would have to travel to the basement, which was a rather creepy place. Aga recalled that her mother would use it all the time for herbs and potions and whatnot, Aga herself used the main room for any witch like things that she had plan.

So Aga departed the main as she went down stairs. As she continued her decent the light slowly vanished, it really was rather creepy. At night the basement became pitch black, though her mother always said that is where the most interesting things begin.

"Ah, master I did not expect you to visit me. I would have liked for you to wait topside."

A light tint of green came from the cauldron as Aga slumped her shoulders. The room was rather messy, with green liquid scattered about and discarded empty bottles rolling around. The basement was a decent size, even if it was smaller than the main room. Like everything else in the manor, it was mostly made of ice and stone.

"This is a bit much." Aga coughed a bit, the stench was horribly disgusting. It was actually rather nostalgic, Aga hadn't experienced such a smell since her mother was alive.

"I know, but this is a special occasion for me, after all I was dead for a while. I'm only alive as long as you are, so I better live it up. Just encase you meet an unfortunate end."

The unfortunate end part was concerning, but there was nothing to fear. Aga felt safe around the Air bender, she actually reminded Aga of her mother...

"...Shit, now a feel bad." The black haired woman simply blinked at her master as Aga looked towards the ground.

"_Yeah mom, it's been two years, but I really can't get over it."_

She died, not due to the war, but a sickness, which might be even worse. Not being able to help someone you love as they slowly died...that truly is horrifying.

"_Yeah, that's why I have to help as many people as possible, I have to help everyone. No matter what, if I don't then I'll fail her."_

"Master, are you thinking about?" The woman tilted her head as Aga snapped out of her daze.

"N-nothing, I was just going to tell you that I'm going into the city to get a couple of things. Please just make sure you keep everything clean and don't blow anything up while I gone." Aga asked as the the black haired woman sighed.

"Very well, I shall keep the damage at a minimum, is there anything else?"

Aga paused for a moment, she did have another question. Nothing important just something interesting that she was wondering about.

"...Hey Sonam, Air benders are usually Air nomads, but not only are you not an nomad you are also the first Air bender right? How does that work?" Aga asked as Sonam expression darkened.

It was rather frightening, mind breaking even. After all Sonam was usually creepy, but never in a unsettling way, until now.

"That's no good master, you shouldn't ask about such things. Actually you shouldn't ask about anything relating to the Air nomads, you might just make me mad..." Sonam eyes was dull, not a bursting anger, but an anger that was old and cold.

Scary, very scary, Aga knew it was a bad idea to continue the conversation so she simply smiled as she slowly backed out of the basement .

When she went back to the main room, she noticed that Ahnah was missing, but the room was much cleaner. No doubt that she went back to her room, though none of that mattered right now.

The closest room was Shashu, the fire bending familiar...however.

"_That guy's an asshole." _Aga whispered as she groaned at talking to him.

Every time she spoke with him, he made her feel like an idiot. Which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

She walked up the stairs, into a small pocket of rooms. As she recalled Shashu room was closest to the stairs, and Oma and Shu was the furtherest from the stairs. It was odd that she had to knock on her own door in her own house.

"Hey...can I come in?" Aga asked, she tried her best to be somewhat polite, that is what her mother taught her at least.

The door slowly opened as a stylish fire bender went into the hallway.

"Hmm, I was expecting someone important, but it seems a loser is what I was greeted with." That same smug attitude that he always had, actually thinking back on it. Aga realized that Shashu only treated her like an idiot, everyone else was treated rather nicely.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was going into the city, you can go back to doing what ever a jerk does." Aga frowned as the man scoffed.

"It seems your insults are as dim as your mind."

"Whatever, I'm about to tell Oma and Shu that I'm leaving as well, do as you please."

A long pause as Shashu sighed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, they've been rather loud as of now. I can hear them from two rooms down, it's rather annoying."

This caused Aga to tilt her head. "Why would they be loud, were they having an argument?"

This caused Shashu to chuckle.

"No, it's just something couples do when they haven't seen each other in a while. After all they decided to share a room with one bed, what do you think would happen?"

Aga simply blinked as Shashu didn't even give her a straight answer, so the girl slumped her shoulders before she spoke once again.

"...You lost me."

"You really are an idiot, do you know that master? Whatever the case don't bother them now, alright."

Aga grumbled at being treated like a child, but she decided that it was probably best to listen to her familiar.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Aga walked towards the stairs before Shashu shut the door.

Now that all the small complications were out of the way, she would now be able to visit the city. The trip wasn't very long, only about fifteen minutes if she walked quickly.

Get some cloth and food and leave, that's all she did. It's was rather difficult to enjoy the beauty of the Northern water tribe when most of the citizens were rather unpleasant to her.

"Well, thinking about it won't change anything, I might as well get it over with as quickly as possible."

The unchanging landscape was something she was use to, after all Aga lived in the North Pole so the unchanging landscapes made sense.

But this day was a little different, this day someone was on her route towards the city. Or rather someone was fishing with a spear on her route.

The waterbending girl looked into the distance, no doubt it was a boy. Probably about the age of eleven or twelve, trying to fish in the ice. He was using a spear no doubt.

"He's having trouble..."

Aga said to herself, debating if she should help him or not. After all she had to help everyone she saw, at least the good people.

She paused for a moment, and sighed. It wasn't a big deal, helping others out is what makes us human after all.

"Hey..."

The boy quickly turned around, as Aga spoke to him.

"Do you need any help?"

The girl asked as the boy simply scoffed.

"As you can see, I'm fishing, it's not something girls can do."

Though it was sexist, it was kind of charming for him to say something like that. Though Aga really didn't know how to respond.

"...Do you mind if I give it a try?"

The watertribe boy crossed his arms, before a thought entered his head.

Thinking back on it, the girl looked rather unfamiliar, actually he was sure he never met her in his life. But none of that was important.

"Go ahead, but you'll need a spear."

Aga nodded as she crouched, she took large lumps of snow and bunched it together, at that moment she took a deep breath and the snow turned into a small spear made of ice.

The boy simply blinked, he never really took note of bending before, after all he wasn't a bender. But once again none of that mattered to the current objective.

"W-well I bet you can't catch a fish!"

The boy pointed out as Aga walked towards the large hole that seemed to be made for fishing. She then lifted the spear and waited.

_Splash _

She pulled the weapon from the water reveling a fish impaled on the tip. Aga slowly slid the fish off of the weapon as she handed it to the boy.

"You needed this right? I don't want it since I was planning on buying food anyway." The boy looked down, his face turning red before he began to speak once again.

"I-I need a lot more then one fish, I bet you can't even do it again!" The boy presented a challenge, as Aga shrugged once more.

She never considered herself that good at fishing, with a rod or a spear, she wondered to herself how bad the boy must be if he was having trouble catching one.

"Okay, I'll get three more for you." Aga smiled.

Though it was out of her way, she was happy that she was helping him.

**Author notes**

**This chapter was going to be a little longer, but I wanted to get it done even earlier.**


End file.
